Love, Lust, and Everything in Between: Discovery
by TheHoneyThief
Summary: A sequel to Love, Lust, and Everything in Between by Whitesplash, Chapter 9: SpottedxFire. What happens when Sandstorm finds out about Firestar and Spottedleaf mating? Will the leader lose his other beloved she-cat, or will there be a twist?


**WARNING:**

**This fanfiction may include sex and a bit of swearing. You have been warned.**

**This fanfic was a sequeal to Love, Lust, and Everything In Between by Whitesplash, Chapter 9: SpottedxFire.**

**I wanted to make a story about what happened when Sandstorm found out.**

**And I'm probably going to remake this whole story and add an additional chapter. xD**

_Link to Whitesplash's Story: s/6062500/9/Love_Lust_and_Everything_In_Between_

* * *

Sandstorm tilted her head to one side in curiosity. What had just happened. What was her mate hiding from her?

He certainly didn't have to go make dirt, stammering like that. She narrowed her eyes, green eyes flashing with curiosity. "What's gotten into him?" She muttered, and got to his paws, arching her back in a long, luxurious stretch.

As she stepped out into the warm sun, Firestar had been finished making dirt, or as he claimed he did. "I should start getting the patrols ready," she heard him mutter his breath.

The great, flame-colored leader leaped onto the highrock and assembled the Clan together. "Patrols!" He called out shakily.

As the warriors and apprentices gathered, Firestar quickly chose the cats that would go on for a hunting party and a border patrol.

"Spiderpaw, Mousefur, and Brambleclaw can go on dawn patrol, with Graystripe leading," Firestar meowed, his voice still keeping its tone of quiet and shaken authority, which confused Sandstorm. What did he dream about last night?

The deputy nodded to Firestar and gathered the cats that were going with him together. "Check the RiverClan border," Firestar ordered, and the patrol headed out.

"Now for hunting patrols..." Firestar muttered, his gaze raking over the rows of cats. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ferncloud can go."

Ferncloud rose to her paws beside her mate, Dustpelt, as the leader called her name. It had been the first time Ferncloud had been out in the forest for a patrol since Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw were born.

Sandstorm padded over to the two. "Shall we go?" She asked, and Dustpelt nodded. "Off towards the area near the ShadowClan border?" Dustpelt suggested, and Sandstorm agreed with a breif nod.

The three trudged out into the forest and over to the spot in ThunderClan territory that had the most pines shedding on the ground; possibly from the pine trees near ShadowClan.

"We should split up," Ferncloud spoke up, looking around. "Which direction?" She asked.

Sandstorm scented the air, searching for the route where the gray warrior would have luck in finding prey, but as she opened her jaws, Dustpelt spoke up before her. "You should go there." He flicked his tail in the west direction.

Sandstorm scented the air in the direction he indigated to. There didn't seem to be any prey scent there. In fact, there probably wouldn't be prey for many foxleaps ahead.

Ferncloud nodded and padded in the direction, flicking her tail as she stalked through the forest quietly, careful not to alert prey.

Sandstorm turned to look back behind her. "I guess I'll go this way," She murmured, and started to pad away.

"Wait!" There was a sudden hiss from Dustpelt.

Sandstorm's fur stood up on the end. "What, enemy warriors? Twolegs?" She growled lowly.

The brown warrior shook his head, glancing at Sandstorm with a glint in his eye. He padded closer to her, circling her.

"Remember when we were apprentices," He purred softly as he went around her. "We were the best of friends, weren't we?"

"Yes..." Sandstorm muttered, being cautious unless he was trying to pull something. "What about it?"

"I'm sure you had a crush on me." Dustpelt let out another purr, this time out of amusment.

The fur on her neck rose up in embarrassment. Maybe she had a little crush on him, but...

"I didn't," She protested, shaking her head to clear it. "This is no time for looking back to foolish memories, Dustpelt!" She lashed her tail impatiently. "There's prey to be caught."

Dustpelt frowned. "But wait, there's more to this."

Sandstorm snorted. "What?" She sighed. She might as well listened.

"You may not have loved me..." Dustpelt began. "But I loved you."

The ginger warrior's fur prickled. "I think it's a little too late for that."

Duspelt frowned. "Why not?" He asked.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "We have mates now! I have Firestar-" 'Who was acting extremely cautious and shaken up today'- she added to herself. "-and you have Ferncloud!"

Dustpelt shrugged, as if his mate was no big deal. "So?" He asked nonchalantly.

"So?" Sandstorm spat. "What do you mean so? I love Firestar and you're supposed to love her! We used to be friends until you were just so..." She trailed off. "You were too jealous..."

Dustpelt flicked an ear and stopped circling the she-cat. "Yes, but I've been thinking things over. And how we used to be so happy together as apprentice makes me realized..."

He stared right into Sandstorm's eyes, their gazes locked together for a moment.

"I wanted more..." He whispered.

Sandstorm's eyes flashed, and she started to shudder. "W-what do you mean?" She stammered. So he was playing at something after all.

"The feeling of your pelt, the rasp of your tongue on my fur, the beautiful glow in your eyes..." Dustpelt wound his body arounds hers, purring loudly. "Didn't you want to too?"

Sandstorm shuddered even more, but the warm feeling of his fur seemed to surprsingly..calm her down, when she knew that in any means that it shouldn't in such a term.

"I already have Fire-" She was cut off as Dustpelt raised his tail to her muzzle, silencing her.

"It's not too late," He hissed in her ear. The flashing in his eyes made Sandstorm understand exactly what was was planning to do.

She tried to move away, but it was like he was trapping her. "We can't do this!" She argued. "Especially when Ferncloud wil be back to see you!"

Dustpelt snorted, licking the fur along her scruff. "Didn't you smell the direction she was going in? No prey at all. Not in a million miles from there. She'll be gone all night."

He licked his lips hungrily. "Just enough time." His tongue slithered out and rested on Sandstorm's forehead for a second, then sliding down her head and down to her scruff again.

"We can't do this!" Sandstorm shook herself angrily, pushing him away. "Ferncloud and Firestar would find out anyway."

Dustpelt crouched down and suddenly lunged at her, catching her off gaurd as he bowled her over. "Neither of them have to know." He slowly climbled on top of her, lowering his muzle to bite into her scruff.

Sandstorm furiously kicked out her hind legs and reared up, crashing her paws down on Dustpelt and wriggling away from him. "You idiot! What were you trying to do?" She growled.

Dustpelt smirked. "Wasn't it obvious, my precious?"

"Don't call me precious!" She snapped. "I didn't want that, and I don't want you!" To her relief, Ferncloud was already dashing back to them.

"There was no prey there at all," She panted, glancing at Dustpelt. "Why would you send me there?" She growled, though there was a hint of amusment in her voice.

Dustpelt stood up and purred, walking over to Ferncloud and licking her forehead. "I'm sorry. I thought there would be prey there. Besides, you could've found anything, be the great hunter that you are."

Ferncloud giggled and licked his cheek with a slow, lingering rasp.

Sandstorm blinked. What just happened? Dustpelt was acting so lovestruck with his mate as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't trying to cheat on her.

Ferncloud suddenly stopped her giggling and purring and glanced back from Dustpelt and Sandstorm. "You two haven't caught any prey yet?" She moved away from her mate. "It's almost sunhigh! We should get moving!"

And with that, she dashed through the trees, careful not to go in the previous direction again.

Dustpelt glanced back at Sandstorm again, the hunger in his gaze growing. "Please?" He purred. "We both want it."

"I don't want it!" The ginger she-warrior pratically yowled, dashing away. She couldn't care less about all the racket she was making as her paws pounded against the ground.

All that mattered was getting away from Dustpelt.

After catching many pieces of prey, Sandstorm returned to camp, still shaken by her confrontation with Dustpelt.

It was evening. She had spent a long time in the forest to get the incident that happened earlier out of her mind.

To her relief, as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped the load of prey, Firestar bounded over to her, looking for calm than this morning.

"What took you so long?" He purred softly, touching his nose with hers. "Dustpelt and Ferncloud returned without you."

"Oh, I just decided to take a stroll in the forest," She replied smoothly. Should she tell him about Dustpelt. Probably not.

Looking deeper into his eyes, she could see the bland glaze in them, along with fear, excitement, and his eyes showed a bit of how he was moonstruck?

So many he still wasn't better at all. "Are you okay?" She asked, moving her head away from him.

Firestar shrugged. "Of course I am. I'm perfectly fine." He flicked his tail towards his den. "I think I should be getting some rest too."

Sandstorm gave him a questioning glare. "But's it's still just sunset," She pointed out. Firestar looked up at the sky, and it did look like it wouldn't be long before the moon began to rise.

"I woke up pretty late today," He mewed. "Nothing like getting a head start for tomorrow, eh?" He gave her a half-hearted smile.

Sandstorm frowned. "Alright. I'll come with you, I guess."

Firestar gave her a curt nod and bounced over to his den. Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. He seemed way too excited to be tired.

She slowly trodded in after him, settling down in her nest and curling her tail around herself.

"Good night Sandstorm," Firestar murmured before closing his eyes in attempt to drift off to sleep.

"G'night," She whispered, and closed her own eyes. Dreams didn't come to her for a moment. Then she finally drifted off.

She appeared in a beautiful landscape, the skies were filled with stars, and the trees and grass had an unnatrual glow to them. "Where am I?" She whispered. The place was just mystical.

She traveled through the land for a few moments until she could hear a familiar voice.

"Firestar?" She whispered. Had he visited her in her dreams. She shook her head. He wasn't in StarClan yet. That was impossibe.

She trailed on until the sound of Firestar's voice was strong enough for her to hear perfectly.

She hid behind some bushes, careful not to be seen or her as he watched his actions.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar called, looking around.

Sandstorm's eyes narrowed to slits. So she was in StarClan, watching her mate calling for his beloved medicine cat.

Her claws tore up the ground furiously. She and Spottedleaf may have talked this over, but she still couldn't rid the love Firestar had for Spottedleaf from her mind.

The beautiful tortoiseshell ran up to him in an instant. "I'm here, my love," She purred loudly, and she wound herself around Firestar's body tightly, licking his muzzle.

Sandstorm resisted the urge to let out a hiss. They were way too close for being just friends.

"Any kits yet?" He asked urgently.

The medicine cat regretfully shook her head. "But I was sure where you hit me and how hard you did it shouldn't made it happen in an instant."

Sandstorm's eyes widened in horror. Spottedleaf was breaking her medicine cat code! And worse, with her own mate. 'Idiot!' She thought to herself, glaring at Firestar, waiting for his reply.

Firestar lowered his head and his eyes darkened. "Mouse dung," He muttered.

Suddenly Spottedleaf's eyes fluttered and she whipped around, lowering into a crouch. "But that doesn't mean we can't try again."

She raised her rump to his face, shaking it teasingly as Firestar licked his lips hungrily. "And this time, push harder until something else comes out," The medicine cat ordered.

Sandstorm held in a gasp of horror. What did they think they were doing! What was Firestar doing himself was what she was mostly concerned about.

"Why of course," Firestar purred, climbing on top of her and biting into her scruff. "I'm sure Sandstorm won't mind."

Sandstorm's claws unsheathed. So that's why Firestar smelled so weird that morning. He was off mating with Spottedleaf.

With a flash, she launched herself out of the bushes and screeched at her mate. "Firestar!"

Firestar whipped around. hopping off of Spottedleaf. "Sandstorm?" He gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" She screamed with rage. "With that little bitch?" She flicked her tail to Spottedleaf.

A low growl rumbled in the medicine cat's throat. "You dare interrupt us?" She hissed, standing up.

"Yes, I dare!" Sandstorm looked as if she was about to tear out the medicine cat's throat in a matter of seconds. But instead, she glared right into Firestar's eyes, her own burning with sorrow and hatred.

"You stoop so low that you mate with StarClan filth?" She snarled.

"But-" Firestar wasn't given time to finish his sentence. Not like he had the best excuse at all.

"You dare betray me like this?" Sandstorm shrieked.

"I wasn't betraying you!" Firestar snapped.

Sandstorm lashed her tail and stalked up to Firestar, her eyes burning. "You're mating with another she-cat, dear," She spat. "Someone who's not even your mate."

She glared at Spottedleaf. "Not like she should have a mate at all."

Spottedleaf ejected her claws, hissing at Sandstorm. "We'll do what we want, because we can!" Her eyes glowed with triumph. "Remember, there are no boundaries in StarClan. No boundary that could stop us."

She pressed close to Firestar, flame-orange a spotted brown, white, and black mixed together as their pelts brushed.

Sandstorm stared at them, astonished and at the same time frightened with a mixure of fury.

"But why would you do this? How could you? I thought I was the only one..." She whispered at Firestar, the chilly hostility in her voice lessening down.

"You weren't..." Firestar told her as gently as he could. "Listen Sandstorm, I love you but-"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't go off with other she-cats!" Sandstorm interrupted with a snarl.

"But I also loved Spottedleaf!" Firestar finished his sentence after her irritably. "I thought we had this talk already."

"We did," Sandstorm sniffed. "But how could you go and mate with her? We could of even had our own kits..."

Firestar just stared down at her, not knowing what to say. She was right. He shouldn't have done what he did with Spottedleaf. "I couldn't control myself..." He began.

But Sandstorm didn't try to hear him out. Instead she whipped around, her tail dragging through the ground as she begin to pad away.

"This is unacceptable," She hissed to Firestar quietly. The leader could hear his mate's voice cracking. And a sob shook her body as her next words came out.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you'd never give me up, ever. I had thought you wouldn't go off with other she-cats." She glanced around her shoulder and glared at Spottedleaf, bitterness and a bit of envy glowing in her eyes.

"I thought you cared for me," She whispered. "You've betrayed me. And you didn't even try to stop yourself from mating with Spottedleaf."

She stopped padding and bowed her head. "I stayed forever loyal to you and this is how you repay me!"

Her sadness was replaced by this. "This isn't how mates act!"

Sandstorm's voice was nothing more than a whisper at her next remark. "And I'm afraid we can no longer be mates after this."

And with that, she dashed through the bushes, running through the grounds of StarClan as if she were blind.

Firestar stared after her, bewildered. He had just lost the one he loved the most, next to Spottedleaf.

He tensed his muscles us, preparing to go after her, but Spottedleaf gently sweeped her tail across his scruff in a seducting motion.

"Don't mind her," She purred softly. She bent down and wiggled her rump into his face, raising her tail high up to reveal the hot pink flesh of her core. "Shall we continued what we started?"

Like last time, Firestar wouldn't have hestitated to hop right onto her and begin the operation. But after what he just witnessed, she wasn't worth the mating at all.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Spottedleaf purred louder to get her attention. "I don't want to stand in this position all day."

Firestar blinked. He couldn't do it. How could he have been so stupid to do it the first time? Sandstorm really didn't understand, but he was starting to not understand himself. His love for Spottedleaf didn't mean he had to push his limit.

And because of his wild mistake he had lost his mate forever.

"Firestar?" Spottedleaf murmured in concern, snapping the leader out of his thoughts. "You gonna help me or not?"

Firestar, in an instant, shook his head. "I can't."

Spottedleaf whipped around, trying not to show anger at his rejection. "Why not, my dear?" She asked.

Firestar turned to Spottedleaf, anger burning in his eyes. Spottedleaf flinched and moved away from him.

"You said I could still love Sandstorm and you at the same time!" He growled. "And you forced me to mate with you! Look what happened now!"

Spottedleaf stared back at him, fear clouding her gaze. "But-"

"But nothing," Firestar snorted and began padding away. "I'm sorry Spottedleaf, but there is something I must do."

"Wait!" Spottedleaf called after him, but Firestar didn't listen. Instead he sprinted to the bushes, following Sandstorm's tracks.

Spottedleaf pouted. "No fair!" She yowled.

So far her attempts to catch Firestar to be hers forever had failed.

Sandstorm hid behind some ferns, tearing the leaves off of the plants and tearing them up one by one.

"Why, Firestar?" She wailed. "You hurt me, so much..."

Firestar was glad to hear Sandstorm's wail, knowing that she was near. He padded up to the ferns and walked through them, appearing beside Sandstorm.

To his dismay she twisted around and hissed at Firestar. "What do you want?" She growled. "Go away! Leave me in peace. It's what I deserve after you broke my heart."

Firestar shook his head and flicked his ear. "I do love you, Sandstorm," He meowed.

Sandstorm snorted. What a lie! "Stop fibbing to me," She retorted coolly. "I have no time for your stories." She turned around, with her head held high and tail sticking straight up in the air, she trotted off.

Firestar bounded after her, which only made the she-cat break into a run. "Leave me in peace!" She repeated angrily.

But Firestar wouldn't give in. He would show Sandstorm just how much he loved her, and then he'd have her back again for good.

The hunger and lust that showed in his eyes when he had mated with Spottedleaf glowed in his gaze again, only stronger.

Sandstorm skidded to a halt at a dead end as a large set of boulders appeared in her path. Firestar stopped after her. The perfect chance to make his move.

"I know what I've done was stupid, shallow, and wrong. But I truly know where my loyalties lie now. You were right, mating with a dead cat is stupid." Firestar desperately tried to reason with her.

It was true though, that his love for Spottedleaf had lessened since he insisted that she was at fault for making him lose Sandstorm.

Sandstorm didn't budge. "You won't get me back like that, Firestar," she growled.

She turned away so Firestar couldn't see her eyes. Especially when the mischevious glint in them was obvious for even a kit to notice.

Firestar tilted his head to one side. "Please, Sandstorm..." He whispered.

Sandstorm raised her head again. "If you really love me, prove it!"

To Firestar's delight, she said the right words. Within a flash, he bowled her over onto her back.

He rushed over to her and planted his paw down on her chest. "You want to see how much I favor you?" He purred, lashing his tail as his cock popped out.

Sandstorm purred loudly. "Your move."

And with that, Firestar quickly slapped his member down on her core.

The rapid action caught Sandstorm off gaurd and the flame-pelted leader collapsed onto her, curling his hind legs around her back.

Sandstorm kicked up her hind legs and repeated the action, folding her own legs around Firestar.

"Prepare yourself," Firestar purred softly, and began to gently rub his cock along her core, not daring to go in yet.

"Don't just tease me!" The she-cat demanded. "I want it. Now."

"As you wish," Firestar murmured and placed his member in her core, the folds already tightening around it.

Sandstorm's muscles tensed up and she gasped. The feeling was unsettling, but also...nice.

Firestar smirked and licked at the base of Sandstorm's neck, nibbling on it gently and holding onto it for his neck action.

Slowly, he began to pump up and down, pushing his cock in and out of Sandstorm. With every shove, it got deeper, which caused groaning from Sandstorm.

"Is that all you can do?" She growled mischevious. "And I thought you would be a challenge."

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "You want to see a challenge? Alright then."

He, still on Sandstorm, used the legs that were wrapped around her back to support them both. He pushed and shoved harder into Sandstorm's core, his cock bouncing along the walls of it.

"More!" Sandstorm gasped and moaned greedily. There was a large hint of lust in her eyes.

Firestar pushed his hind legs up to push Sandstorm's hips up as he pushed. Soon his pushing began to grow faster, causing moans from Sandstorm as she felt the cock digging deeper into her.

Firestar kept making his speed faster and faster, causing friction between him and the ginger warrior. Soon Sandstorm started to buck her hips of herself, not needing Firestar's hind legs pushing her up anymore.

Firestar bit deeper into Sandstorm's neck, digging his fangs into her fur to make her moan as he did that, along with shoving his cock in deeper.

The two were soon in a hot, lustful embrace. Pumping each other up and down swiftly every second. They were pratically a shell as their pelts pushed against one another, colliding orange with a pale sandy color.

Firestar pushed in even deeper, causing Sandstorm to yowl in pleasure and pain. Though he enjoyed the screaming, he flicked his tongue out and covered it over Sandstorm's muzzle, forcing it in her saliva-coated orfice.

Sandstorm's moans and screaming were now muffled at the control of Firestar's tongue as it danced with her own, causing them both to let out moans and purrs.

Then Firestar suddenly stopped and moved his muzzle away from Sandstorm's.

"Why'd you stop?" Sandstorm complained, trying to get up but Firestar's paws were holding her down.

Only the tip of the leader's cock remained inside her core. His only reply was a purr. "For this."

With a quick thrust, he shoved his member into Sandstorm as deep as it could go, reaching to his limit.

Sandstorm let out a loud wail, and her chest heaved up and down. Her liquids suddenly soaked Firestar's pelt, and the remains flowed down like a small river.

Just as what happened with Spottedleaf, Firestar lost himself again and tried to push deeper, releasing his own fluids and seed into the young she-cat, making her moan loudly. "Ohhh, Firestar..." She groaned, shutting her eyes and raising her hips up more, revealing her streatched out core.

"We're not done yet," He purred, leaping off of her. Sandstorm got to her paws. "Of course we're not," She giggled, and turned so her hindquaters faced him.

She lowered down into a crouch and raised her tail up high, revealing her tail hole to Firestar. "Go ahead," She purred.

Firestar climbed right onto her and snapped his jaws around her scruff. Just like he did before, he slathered his cock over her tail hole and then pushed it in with a great heave.

Sandstorm squealed and raised her rear up higher for Firestar, as that was her way for telling him to push it in deeper.

To her delight, he obeyed, and slipped it in deeper, then going out again, sliding the member all over the folds. As his cock came out, Firestar purred as it was already coating with more of his and Sandstorm's liquid.

To Firestar's surprise, he hadn't climaxed yet. "I'll just have to try harder," He muttered to himself.

Sandstorm seemed to overhear him. "You bet-" Her remark was cut off with a screech as his cock was shoved deeper into the hold, pushing up against the tight walls no matter how much his member didn't seem to fit in.

Sandstorm was panting again, wiggling her rump and bucking backwards, pushing it in deeper inside of her.

"Impatient, are we?" Firestar laughed. Rearing his rump backwards, he thrust himself inside again, causing Sandstorm to screech again. He was sure all of StarClan could of heard her lust-filled screaming.

No more than a second later, Firestar started to climax inside of her, along with Sandstorm's fluids flowing out and dripping down her hind legs.

"Firestar..." The ginger she-warrior breathed. This was more than she expected. It was perfect. Painful, but excellent and worth all the hurt in her cores.

She collapsed on the ground, exhausted, and her mate loomed over her, licking her neck with smooth, rough rasps.

Firestar pulled her cock out of her hole and placed it on Sandstorm's scruff, making her shudder. Slowly, he made his climaxed member trail down her spine, causing her to moan and shudder more.

"More..." The she-cat whispered and twisted her head to stare at Firestar's member. "I didn't tell you to stop yet."

Firestar knew what she wanted next. Flipping her onto her back and holdering her down with his hind legs, he shoved his member into her mouth and let out lustful groans as she suckled like a kit suckled its mother.

The mentioning of suckling gave Firestar an idea. Leaning down, he thrust his muzzle down on one of Sandstorm's breast and began to suckle.

Soon there were moans from both felines. As Sandstorm began to nibble down on his cock, the world seemed to fade away from him slowly as he woke up.

Sandstorm raised her head beside him, lapping her tongue across his muzzle. "Firestar," She purred.

Firestar gave her a purr in return as she leaned her head on his shoulder and pressed as closest to him as she could, entwining their tails.

"You're quite the mating buddy," She commented, slipping her tail along in between his haunches.

"Wasn't it great?" Firestar asked, moaning as her tail flicked around the area where his member was covered. "Of course," she replied.

The ginger warrior looked right up into the leader's eyes. "Is it true?" She urged.

"Is what true?"

"That you love me more than Spottedleaf." That display in their dreams surely must of showed it.

Firestar hestitated for a moment. Since that night, he knew where his loyalties lie now. He may love Spottedleaf, but it had a chance of almost completely vanishing then. Perhaps Spottedleaf could go on without him.

"Yes," He answered, and nuzzled his mate gently. "And if you want, we can have another turn tonight."

Sandstorm's green eyes glowed with affection and mischeif.

She closed her eyes and pressed her muzzle against her mates.

"Firestar, I love you. And no matter what happens, I always will. And no matter what happens, you'll always be mine. Forever..."

* * *

**God I hate myself for this.**

**I know it sucks.**

**But enjoy it anyway.**


End file.
